Nero Aquato/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Elphaba Witcher * Nero: 'Who dares?! * '''Elphaba: '''Oh well well this is an interesting sight! I was on my way hoping to find some sea life to use in my latest recipe but I didn’t inspect a merman! * '''Nero: '''You dare hunt sea life? * '''Elphaba: '''Don’t be silly, I only want ONE bit of it, I just want a fish scale, but a Merman scale? That’s something even better! * '''Nero: '''It seems you wish to kill me to obtain it! You have provoked me sorceress! Feel the wrath of the seas!” Pluto Craven * '''Nero: '''What in abomination are you? * '''Pluto: ' I am the results…of mankind’s evil! * '''Nero: '''Mankinds evil? * '''Pluto: '''They made me this way…I shall get my revenge on this world…by spoiling meat, rot flowers and pollute the sea…that way with one bite they’ll be just like me. * '''Nero: You dare threaten to pollute the ocean with your disgusting hands?!? * Pluto: '''Mankind…will pay dearly for what they did to me! * '''Nero: '''And you plan to ruin sea life while you are at it? Not a chance! Prepare to die fowl abomination! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Nero is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Nero: Wiseman! I command you to open this door at once! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''You should stick to the water, merman. * '''Nero: '''Not while I am unable to protect with such limited open room! * '''Wiseman: '''What do you mean? * '''Nero: '''Your barrier only allows me to defend little of the ocean, by destroying you it will break and thus I shall protect the sea in its entire form! * '''Wiseman: '''Pathetic… * '''Nero: '''What?!? * '''Wiseman: '''I see that my curse has infected your mind greatly that you don’t remember your human life do you? * '''Nero: '''Human? Impossible! * '''Wiseman: '''It’s true; you were once the very thing you despised but even then human or not; you wanting to defend the waters? Don’t make me laugh! * '''Nero: '''I was human…? Wait you think my duty to defend the ocean is some of joke?!? * '''Wiseman: '''Mankind itself is a joke; they think they are so strong when actuality they are a weak race who believes they are human. I’m the only sane human around here while you are an example of a “human” who is really a monster. * '''Nero: Mind your tongue! * Wiseman: Also humans are weak, they are selfish and you wanting to defend the ocean is an example of that! You do not care about the lives of others, only your selfish desires! * Nero: '''Whether I am human or not…I have something to protect and I will not stand here and have you mock my strength and determination to protect the lives of the ocean! Prepare to die you old fool! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Nero stands over him * Nero: It is done, now the oceans are mine to protect. * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Nero: What? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Nero: I have no time for your theatrics, spill it out! * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Nero: How ironic…a Merman fell for bait just to satisfy you. * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Nero goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Nero: '''What is this?!? * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Nero: What abomination is that?!? * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Nero walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Nero: '''Now i leave this places at onces. '''Nero then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Nero: '''What, you want more? '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Nero: 'Well then, i think he's allready. * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''You not just being as fishman? * '''Nero: '''Actually im the most merman and i want to protect the oceans. * '''Samuel: '''You know how Wiseman did not doing that. * '''Nero: '''Wait, did i know him? * '''Samuel: '''Yes, we was formely friend that i was dissapear, you see i use him to target around the people who turns into monsters. As the manner fact, from the past, i target for him as the hatred, and people known me as nightmare. * '''Nero: '''So it was you! * '''Samuel: '''Yea, no manner own strategy i taken control of your oceans for reason. Face me and die! * '''Nero: '''You will getting way of this! Ending '''Pic of Nero looking over the dead bodies of Wizeman and Daemon * Nero: '''It is done, the barrier has been destroyed and soon I shall set my duty to protect the sea. I can be in any place and anytime. But the old fool’s words have some effect on me, I was once human? '''Pic of Nero diving into the river where his mother and father died in. * Nero: '''I returned to where my mother and father’s lives have perished. It was all a blank still…but I felt nostalgia while exploring this lake as I try to find them, almost as if I did the same attempt in my past life. '''Pic of Nero standing above a cliffside looking over the ocean. * Nero: '''I however failed to find them but I have found something…a vague memory. When I was a child…my mother and father bought me to live near the ocean for a purpose…and I became astounded by its beauty. Maybe it was destiny that I defend the ocean? Maybe my introduction to it was what made me desire to defend it? Perhaps… '''Pic of Nero jumping into the ocean * Nero: '''Regardless of what I know…I do know that I fell in love with the ocean and I shall protect it! '''Pic of a fishing boat lifting up a whale * Nero: '''Even if it means… '''Pic of Nero’s head poking out the water, glaring at the boat. * Nero: Having to slaughter those who dare threat the sea… Pic of Nero jumping out the water and onto the ship. * Nero: '''I believe a certain battle cry is order as I slaughter these humans…what were those two words I heard over that human village? That’s right… '''Pic of Nero stabbing one of the crew in the stomach with his trident. * '''Nero: '''Happy Halloween! Category:Character Subpages